A Bane Reunion
by MustNotBeNamed22
Summary: Alec finds a piece of Magnus's past that he tried to hide for some many years. Who is the girl in the photograph Alec found? What or who is Magnus hiding from? Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Bane Reunion

**I am a new fanfic reader to the community. I have had this story in my head for a long time and it's time I shared it with those you who want to read what others imagine. I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's characters, but Moira is my own creation! I have read all of the Mortal Instruments books and I have read all the Infernal Devices books, unfortunately college is starting back and I have to save money for textbooks and can not afford the Magnus Bane series. So everything in this work is totally based off of my own imagination of what could possibly be. **

**Thanks! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

Alec Lightwood was sound asleep on the purple sofa in his boyfriends apartment. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn was out on a job and left before Alec returned from training at the Institute. Chairman Meow, Magnus' cat decided to paw open the door of the library and rearrange the items on the desk. A crash of a jar, pushed off the wooden surface by the feline startled the young Shadowhunter awake. Alec's first instinct was to find a weapon, but after a moments pause realized it was the mischievous cat and relaxed.

"Magnus says he'll turn to into a toad next time you cause trouble." Alec muttered as he dragged himself off the sofa

He padded into the drafty library, tall book shelves surrounded the room and held books in languages Alec has never heard of. There was a glass cabinet behind the desk with powders, herbs, liquids and plants that Magnus instructed Alec to never touch. Chairman was sitting on top of the desk looking very pleased with himself.

"Come on you." Alec said to the cat

He reached out to grab him, but before he could Chairman jumped off the desk, knocking all the papers to the ground and trotted out the door.

"By the Angel!"Alec cursed

He bent down and gathered the papers off the floor and replaced them in a stack on the desk. He took one more look for any loose papers when he noticed a small envelope trapped underneath the chair leg. Alec tilted the chair and released the paper. He noted that the front was addressed to Magnus. Curiosity got the better of the Shadowhunter and he opened the envelope. Inside was a very old letter written in wavy handwriting.

Dear Magnus,

I have followed the subject as you have requested. I have been to Wales, Scotland and Paris in pursuit. As you read this, She has rented an apartment in Paris, with the look of staying. I have enclosed a photograph for your pleasure.

Always yours,

G

Alec opened the envelope further and discovered the photograph enclosed. The photo was faded with age, the photo was of a young woman maybe in her twenties, she was turned toward the cameras direction. She had a tan skin that was sun kissed and long wavy brown hair that was nearly to her waist. Alec had to admit that she was stunningly beautiful, but the more Alec looked at the photo the more he felt a pang of jealousy run through his body. Was Magnus in love with this girl? The letter had stated that the photo was for his 'pleasure'. Alec glanced back at the contents of the letter before walking out of the library, closing the door tightly behind him.

Magnus Bane was exhausted. He did not intend on staying at his clients house for that long. He was hungry and in need of a cuddle from his boyfriend Alec. The taxi pulled up to his apartment and after stepping out and paying the fare, Magnus glanced up the building, and noted that his lights were on. Which meant that Alec was home. He took the stairs two at a time despite his raging headache. He slid the key into the door and pushed the it open silently. He was quickly greeted by his cat Chairman.

"Hello you." Magnus addressed to the cat before placing his bag on the floor and scooping his pet up.

Magnus walked further into the apartment and noted that Alec was not on the sofa, which was his usual spot to crash after a day of training. He walked into the kitchen to feed the fur ball in his arms. When he stepped into the small kitchen he saw that Alec was seated at the table.

"Hello love. Why didn't you say anything? I would've come and kept you company." Magnus placed the cat on the floor and went to kiss his boyfriends head when he saw what Alec was staring at.

Magnus stood up, "Where did you find that?" All playfulness dropped from his voice

"Chairman decided to rearrange your library. I found it on the floor while tidying up." Alec said without looking at Magnus

After a moment of awkwardness Magnus walked to the other side of the table and sat opposite Alec. He reached across the space between them and took the photograph between his long spider fingers.

"Who is she Magnus?" Alec whispered

Magnus sighed before speaking very carefully,"Her name is Moira and she once meant the world to me." Magnus whispered back

"Is that all?" Alec shot back looking at Magnus across the table

Magnus met Alex's glance with his cat eyes. Alec quickly regretted the comment when he saw sadness and fear in the Warlock's stare.

"Magnus?" Alec reached across the table and took Magus's other hand not holding the photo.

"I haven't seen her in a very long time. I lost her, Alec, I had friends and people all over the world looking for her. My good friend Grayson," He gestured to the letter on the table "finally spotted her in Paris where she seemed to be restarting her life. I had everyone stop their search. But a year later Grayson told me that Moira had suddenly left. I never found out what happened to her." Magnus looked away

"Is she a past love?" Alec asked quietly fearing the answer

Magnus rubbed his eyes and temples, then smiled up at Alec.

"Moira is my sister."

This was just chapter 1! I want to hear from the readers before adding any more of the story. Thank you for reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was shocked. "You have a sister?" Why hadn't Magnus said anything?

"Well we share the same Father, but not the same birth Mother." Magnus flipped the photo over.

Alec was upset at how sad and nervous his partner looked. He reached across the table and took the photo and letter then placed them back into the envelope sealing them away.

"She had this smile," Magnus continued "it could stop you in your tracks."

"What was she like?" Alec asked

Magnus looked up at Alec with tear brimmed eyes.

"Moira is everything you are looking for. She's your friend, therapist, partner in crime. She knew how to help those around her." Magnus suddenly stood up and headed to the bedroom, Chairman on his heels.

Alec glanced after his boyfriend, he felt guilty. He should have just left the note where he found it and made a pot of tea for Magnus and watched Friends on T.V until falling asleep on the sofa. Alec took a few deep breaths before following Magnus into the bedroom. Magnus was shirtless and sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the wall. Alec knew his pain, after Max's death Alec and his family practically fell to pieces, but for Magnus it was different he didn't have a body to mourn over and he never found what became of Moira.

"I'm so sorry." Alec said quietly standing in the doorway "I should have left the envelope alone."

Magnus sniffed and turned towards his boyfriend with a sad smile.

"Come here." He said

Alec walked over to the bed and sat beside him. Magnus took Alec's pale hand into his tan one and rubbed his thumb along the knuckles.

"Don't apologize, love. You have every right to be curious about my past."

Alec glanced at his boyfriend, Magnus was biting the inside of his cheek. A nervous tick he admitted to trying to stop.

"Why did you never tell me?" Alec questioned

"At some point in my life I had to accept that Moira was either off living her life or gone from this world. I can't dwell on the thought of what may have happened." Magnus smiled sadly

He rested his head on Alex's shoulder, they stayed like that until Magnus sat up.

"I have to get some sleep or I'll be a grouch tomorrow." He chuckled softly rubbing his eyes

Alec smiled in response and watched Magnus lean back onto the pillows and slowly fade into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Magnus threw the covers off and sat up after Chairman pawed at his nose for the hundredth time, begging for breakfast. The Warlock pulled on an oversized sweater from his closet and walked into the living room. There was a piece of paper laying on the small table in the living room.

M,

I am the institute my mother's request. will b home late afternoon.

~ A

Magnus smiled and walked into the kitchen in search of some tea and cat food. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was on the table. He hoped it was all a dream, but there it was sitting on the table almost mocking him, the last glimpse he has of his sister. Magnus slid into a chair after pouring some food into Chairman's bowl. He carefully reopened the letter, he had read the note over and over. Always hoping he maybe missed something in Grayson's short note. Why did she leave? And what had become of her?

The last time Magnus saw Moira it was in Victorian London at the Shadowhunter Institute. She was living with him and Woolsey Scott who was the founder of the Praetor Lupus. She wore dresses of silk and lace, with tight corsets made of whale bone. Her brown hair was in ringlets and pulled back. Magnus remembered how Moira use to take walks every morning with Woolsey. They would take a stroll to the local market and she would always return with a pomegranate Woolsey bought for her. Moira loved pomegranates, just not the seeds. She would draw the juice from the fruit using her teeth, then discreetly spit the seeds out. Magnus found it a bit strange, but Moira would challenge him by saying that it was what made her unique.

Magnus took the edge of the photo and pulled it from the envelope. His sisters face looked back up at him. What the photo didn't show was his sisters Warlock mark. This was how they knew they were brother and sister. While Magnus had his golden cat eyes, Moira had mismatched eyes. Her left one was a deep brown like the color of melted chocolate, her right eye was a blue that reminded him of his boyfriends own blue eyes. Magnus continued to study the photo, something he hadn't done in many years. He could remember her voice, the way it was so unique to her, they always joked that you could find her in a crowded room. He laughed when he remembered the way she used to cross her eyes behind Woolsey while he lectured Magnus about using magic in the house.

Magnus replaced the contents of the letter back inside the envelope and slowly walked back to the library. He opened the wooden door there was warm light pouring in from a high window. Magnus looked around his library until he spotted an empty leather journal on a shelf. He carefully pulled it down and opened the book to a random page. Magnus then placed the letter into the bound book and closed the memory of his sister away.

Hey I see a few of you really enjoyed the first part of my story and I gotta say that I'm totally shocked. I thank each of you for the support!

Please review and make comments about what you think of the story so far. It's already typed on my computer I'm just uploading it piece by piece and the story is almost 20 pages long so maybe a few Moira only chapters in the future about her life...who knows.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took so long I wanted to rewrite a part of it, but when I did the story seemed awkward sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy! Please read and review :-)**

Magnus and Alec were having a lazy Saturday morning. Alec was sitting on the sofa with Chairman Meow on his lap, watching mindless T.V. Magnus was in the middle of organizing his library, papers, books and jars littered the floor. All mention of Moira had stopped a few months ago when Magnus asked Alec to leave her in the past. Suddenly there was a set of small knocks on the door, which startled them both out of their haze. Magnus gracefully moved around his mess to the front door and peered through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Alec asked, muting the T.V

"No one." Magnus answered turning back to Alec with a confused look

He opened the door and looked to either side of the hallway, but no one was in sight. He was about to close the door when a small envelope taped to his surface caught his eye. He carefully peeled the note off and closed it behind him.

"What is it?" Alec asked joining Magnus at the door

Magnus had gone white as a sheet. He was staring at the wavy handwriting on the front of the letter which said _Magnus_. With shaky fingers he broke the seal of the envelope and removed a letter. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor, but Magnus ignored it. Alec bent to retrieve it while Magnus continued to read the note.

Dear Magnus,

It has been too long my friend. I fear you isolated me after the disappearance of your sister all those years ago. I want you to know that I never gave up looking for her. After many years of searching, Magnus, I found her. Enclosed is a photo for your pleasure.

~ G

Alec stood up and flipped the paper over and stared at the photographs subject. It was Moira the photo was crisper than the last Alec had seen of her. Moira's long hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her eyes were a deep brown and she seemed to be smiling towards someone off camera. Alec realized what was different from the two images he had seen of her, she looked happier in this photo.

"Moira?" Magnus asked pulling Alec's attention back to him

He turned the photo around for him to see. Magnus took a deep breath and looked, he nearly collapsed. She was his sister, he noted that she was wearing modern clothes. A pair of jeans and a black shirt, strangely she also wore an apron. He took the photo gently out of Alec's hands and flipped the photo over, in Grayson's wavy handwriting was written, _A cup or two Cafe. Boston Massachusetts. _

"I need to sit down." Magnus said to no one in particular

He walked over to the sofa and leaned back into the soft material. How could this be? Was it not a few months ago that Alec had discovered the last captured photo of Moira. Magnus became aware that Alec was standing beside him.

"What did you say?" He glanced up at his boyfriend

"I asked what you were going to do." Alec repeated in a level voice

Magnus looked back at the smile on Moira's face. "I don't know."

And that was the truth

There's more don;t worry just editing my horrible grammar as best I can :-)


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Magnus received the news of his sister. Magnus had cancelled most of his appointments since and was shut up in bedroom. He would barely eat or ate very unhealthy meals and Alec was becoming increasingly concerned for his Warlock lover. Their bedroom had the blinds pulled over the morning suns rays, it was stuffy and the floor was covered in laundry. When Alec walked in Magnus was on his side of the bed asleep, but even in sleep worry crept across his tan face. Magnus felt the bed dip then a cool hand pressed against his forehead. He stirred at the contact.

"Magnus, I'm worried about you." Alec whispered

"Don't worry love." Magnus whispered back

Alec said the words before he could stop himself.

"You should go see her."

Magnus' eyes flew open. He looked furious.

"I asked you not to bring it up again." He said sitting up

For weeks Alec was pestering Magnus to go see his sister in Boston and numerous times Magnus refused, claiming to be busy or unwell.

"Magnus just go see her. Get her side of the story. This maybe your only chance."

Magnus closed his eyes he knew that Alec was right, Moira was predictably unpredictable. Magnus remembered the time he went to pay respects to the family of William Herondale, at the London Institute. He met Tessa Grey in the library, she was wearing a white gown for mourning, a Shadowhunter ritual. When she saw him standing in the doorway she smiled. They embraced and exchanged small talk for a while, then out of the blue Tessa brought up how helpful Moira had been to them in Wills last days.

"I haven't seen Moira in years." Magnus had told her

"Once she completed that mission the Silent Brothers asked of her, she left." It hurt both Magnus and Tessa to think about the day Jem Carstairs and Will Herondale were separated as Parabatai. Magnus remembered when Moira was asked by the Silent Brothers to use her magic and locate William Herondale. Then she was to witness when the Parabatai rune was broken, she was to return to London and then the Silent Brothers could continue their treatment with James Carstairs. Moira was volunteering her time to the London Institute because of her skill of translating Demon text and helping them find a cure for James Carstairs. But Moira also had the ability to teleport. It took a lot of energy out of her, but she agreed to it. Magnus recalled when Moira was standing at the end of the hall and with a small pop she was gone. He waited only half an hour until a pop grabbed his attention, then Moira was running down the hall toward him. Two Silent Brothers stepped from Jem's bedroom.

When Moira reached them she was breathless "It's done, the rune broke!" The two Silent Brothers then returned to Jem's bedroom.

Magnus had looked at his sister, she was swaying on her feet and her dark blue cloak was dripping wet. Her mismatch eyes met Magnus' and then he was catching her limp body before it hit the floor, she had exhausted herself. Magnus remembered how cold she was, and there was a large bruise forming on her neck, he would never find what happened that day.

"She was a blessing to Will," Tessa continued "She would lay with him in the bed."

Magnus glanced up at Tessa, "She did what?"

Tessa smiled to her self, "They wouldn't say anything. She would just lay upon the blankets and hold Will. She relaxed him, I think. She brought comfort to him when he needed it and I couldn't give it to him, but Moira could." Magnus was taken aback by his sisters gentleness toward death, something she hated.

"It always follows us Magnus." She cried one night in the Institute library, "Will it never stop playing it's crude jokes?"

"Magnus?" He was brought out of his day dream by Alec's voice

"Fine." He said to his surprise

Alec froze.

"I should go see her." Magnus felt a wave of nausea hit him.

"A Bane family reunion" he whispered


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter and I will be uploading the next half later today sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks for the comments and reviews keep them coming!**

Magnus had borrowed a clients second car, a black BMW with all the bells-and-whistles. But he drove to Boston in silence, no radio and no passenger, Alec choose to stay behind claiming that this was a matter he should tackle on his own. Magnus approached the exit for Boston and turned on his blinker. He memorized the address of the cafe Moira was last seen. He drove through the city navigating the brick streets with ease until he found the small building down a side street. Magnus parked across the street and turned off the engine then sat in the silence. He wasn't sure how this was going to go, he ran over every possible scenario in his head a million times and the outcome was never pleasant. He saw Moira either slapping him for finding her or he found that she had disappeared a week before his arrival. Magnus looked across the street and nearly fell apart. There she was, his sister kneeling on the sidewalk writing a message on a small chalkboard outside the cafe. She was more beautiful than Magnus remembered. Her hair was long and curly, pulled back into a messy bun behind her head. She wore a black skirt and a purple top underneath her apron. She finished what ever she had been writing and stood up walking back inside the cafe.

Magnus sat outside the cafe all day, watching people go in and out leaving with steaming cups and warmed pastries. He couldn't see Moira through the glass, but he knew she was there. Soon the last few people left the cafe. Magnus then realized that it was now or never and opened his car door.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a busy day in the small cafe, the owner David had decided to create a pumpkin spiced latte that was popular among the college students. Moira was getting ready to close for the day she finished unpacking a box and had stepped into the back room when the front door bell jingled.

"I'll be right with you." She yelled from the back

There was no response to her hello, so she went back to placing the box into a pile near the back door to take tithe dumpster later. Moira caught a reflection of her self in glass. She hated how unruly her hair had become these past couple of years, her skin had kept it's natural tan which was good in these cold New England winter days. Moira looked at her deep brown eyes, she had gotten a lot of compliments on her eyes, if only they knew that one of them was actually a contact lens. Mismatched eyes one blue and one brown, that's what her father gave her. She hated having to hide behind the contacts, but it was easier to blend this way. She suddenly remembered the guest who had stepped in just moments before and broke eye contact with herself.

She fixed her apron and stepped of from the back room. "Sorry for the wait. How can I hel-" she froze when she looked up

Magnus entered the cafe, the bell on top of the door rang through the small shop.

"I'll be right with you." Came a voice from behind double doors, her voice was a blow to Magnus's heart.

He walked toward the counter and looked at some photos on the wall. Some were of customers holding up cups and smiling, others were of the staff leaning on each other trying to all fit in frame. The photo to the left captured Magnus and held him, it was a photo of Moira she was standing in the doorway of the shop with the most beautiful smile across her face, on the photo written in Sharpie was _"Always smiling"._ Then the double doors swung open and a her voice sweetly said

"Sorry for the wait. How can I hel-" her eyes met his and she went still

Magnus knew this was a bad idea, he wanted more than anything to wake up back at home with Alec playing with his hair on the sofa. But no amount of wishing was going to make that wish true.

They just stared at each other.

Moira blinked a couple times hoping she just mistook the man for her brother. He looked the same since the last she saw him, tan skin, cat eyes glittering in the fading sun. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Hello sister." Magnus broke the silence

Moira just stood there in what she could only describe as shock.

"You look well,' he looked nervous now " I didn't know you liked making coffee."

After realizing he wasn't a dream she spoke.

"I don't. I hate it actually, but it pays the bills." Her voice sounded foreign to her

Magnus nodded.

"How's your-"

"How did you find me Mags?" Only Moira called him Mags. Alec had done it once, but they both agreed pet names was not their style.

Magnus' heart dropped he felt angry at himself for coming to Boston. Clearly Moira had wanted him to stay away, to leave her in peace.

"Remember Grayson?" That demon who owed me a favor?" Magnus spoke slowly

She nodded her head "You proved him to be innocent to a crime." She said

Magnus continued "When you disappeared I feared the worst and cashed in my favor. He's the best at finding lost things. He found you in Paris."

She broke eye contact and looked like she was remembering something. "He knew I was in Paris?" She asked

Magnus nodded his head. "You knew I was in Paris?" She looked up at him

Magnus looked his sister in the eye. "Moira why did you go?" She looked away

Then walked out from behind the counter and to the front door. She flipped the sign over to say that the cafe was closed.

Moira slowly turned back to her brother. Was it possible that he was taller? He stood before her in black pants and a grey coat which his hands were shoved into the pockets. He looked uncomfortable.

"I owe you an explanation." She knew she couldn't avoid the topic any more.

She smiled at her brother and asked, "Do you still enjoy tea?"


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry my dear readers. Classes have been brutal, chemistry and I are not getting along. Plus it's been the snow apocalypse here on the East Coast. I've been typing out parts of the story in my spare time. I hope to have a part up tomorrow maybe even 2 parts. Again I'm so sorry I really enjoy getting Moira out of my head and someplace where people can read her story. Thank you so much to each of you I will see you tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

Moira sat beside Magnus in the silence of the car. The only talking they did, was when she told him when the next turn was and he'd grumble an okay.

"Is that a cover?" Magnus asked trying to relieve the awkwardness

"Huh?" Moira looked up at him

Magnus pointed to his own eyes in reference to her own.

"Oh yah, it helps when you're trying to not stand out." She smiled

When they arrived at the tea house Magnus turned the engine off and turned to his sister. Moira had opened the overhead mirror and was carefully removing the contact lens and placing them into a container and putting them into her purse. She looked over at Magnus.

He reached out and cupped her warm cheek. She was warm and smelt softly of coffee grounds.

"I wondered if this was a dream." Magnus said aloud

"Come inside Mags they have the best oolong tea."

She undid her seat belt and stepped from the car.

They grabbed the two open chairs near the fireplace. Moira was gingerly sipping a cup of Earl Grey, while Magnus had a delightful cup of Oolong.

After a moment of thought Moira shifted to face her brother.

"How are you?" She asked her eye shinning in the light of the fire

"I've been alright." He said

"Oh by the Angle Magnus! Tell me about your life. We haven't seen each other in years." Magnus glanced up she was still using Shadowhunter phrases. An influence from a certain blue eyed boy at the London institute, no doubt.

Magnus looked Into the fire then back to his sisters eager face.

"Fine. I'm living in Brooklyn, I'm actually the High Warlock." Her eyes widened, but she stayed quiet to allow him to finish

"I'm partners with the New York institute. I give them my services now and again." Bringing up the Institute reminded Magnus of a dark haired boy.

"I'm actually dating a Shadowhunter, we've been together for sometime now."

Moira spoke this time.

"What's his name?"

"Alec." Magnus felt a smile spread across his face

"Lightwood?" She asked curiously

"How did you-" Magnus started

Moira smiled "I keep up with the Shadowhunters family trees. Wanted to make sure I knew who would help should I need it." She smirked

They sat in silence for a while drinking tea and watching the fire. Then one word broke the silence.

"Why?" He asked

Moira looked at Magnus, she knew she couldn't avoid his questions any more.

"It was never because of you Mags." She said "I want you to know that."

"I left because I saw the agony that boy went through. I saw what death does to people, I saw it and couldn't stop it." Tears were brimming her eyes

"You mean Will Herondale?" Magnus asked

Moira nodded her head. " I don't want to go through the pain of seeing people I cared about in agony." She sipped her tea

"You never came to me. You should have talked to me about it." Magnus said

"I wanted to. When I awoke it was the first thing I wanted to do."

"Tell me now" Magnus reached out and clasped her hand

Moira took a deep breath. " When I teleported I was in a small village. It was raining and so cold." Magnus remembered how cold she was when she returned and how heavy her cloak was because of the rain

"I hid beneath a stable to recover from teleporting. That was when Will emerged from the inn. He was staggering as if he was drunk and there was blood on his front." Moira's hands were clammy

"Some men followed Will out of the inn and started to fight him. I wanted to help and I started to when I was stopped by Woolsey." Moira touched her neck

"He gave you those bruises?" Magnus asked. Anger was rising up inside of him.

"He grabbed my neck. Told me he always thought it was disgusting how you and I helped the Shadowhunters. I begged him to let me go, I had to get back and tell the Silent Brothers that the rune was severed." Her voice was shaking

"I think he just squeezed harder than finally released me. I quickly teleported back and I hadn't even given myself the chance to recover and that's why I passed out."

Magnus couldn't believe that his sister went through of of this pain alone and for years she kept this from him. He gave her hand a slight squeeze, she looked over at him and smiled tears rolling down her face.

"Come to New York with me."

Moira's mismatched eye met his.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a flashback...**

**I'm writing about Moira meeting Alec but still trying to figure out if they like each other. **

**Anyway this story doesn't really have a timeline to match in the book. **

**We know that Will and Moira have a connection and maybe this was the start to it...**

**hmmmm...spoilers!**

**Please read and review I love each and everyone of your comments more than you can imagine**

**Please enjoy more of Moira's story! **

**xoxo MNBN22 ****  
><strong>

Will had made sure his parabatai Jem was truly asleep before leaving his side. The Welshmen was walking down the corridor toward his room to retrieve a clean shirt, when he heard voices down the hall. Will wasn't in a very good mood for conversation so late into the night. So he stepped into the dark doorway of a room and waited until they passed. The voices grew closer and Will could make out what they were saying in the echoes of the hall.

"... have truly helped each of us here and I do not know how to repay you." Will recognized Charlotte's tired voice

"I am afraid I do not understand." Will was surprised to hear the warlock, Moira Bane. She had been staying at the institute translating old demon text in search of a cure for Jem. He rarely saw her as she shut herself in the library, with the request not to be disturbed.

Their voices were getting closer to Will and his hiding place.

"Moira, you have helped us more than you know. But Jem has asked us to stop searching for a cure and we respect his wishes."

Moira quickly answered, "Let me continue Charlotte. I am so close! Brother Enoch has agreed to help me find a few tricky ingredients. Jem does not need to know. I also am awaiting on scrolls from the Silent City. I have yet to read them, but we should not give up the search!"

They were now right in his eye sight. Charlotte was wearing a light brown dress, her dark runes visible on her light skin. Moira had a dark blue cloak that reached the floor, her tan skin glowed in the witch light of the hall.

"I am sorry Moira. I do not think that we will be needing your services anymore." Charlotte reached out and touched the warlocks arm gently and they smiled at each other. Charlotte then continued down the hall and out of sight. Will looked back toward Moira who had her back to him. She just stood there staring after Charlotte, then so suddenly that it made will jump she turned and marched back the way they had come. Will had caught the expression on her face and it was anger.

Will followed the warlock down the hall, thankful for a silent rune he applied early so to not wake Jem. Moira was walking no, nearly running down the hall toward the library. When She reached the room, she threw the doors open and unclasping her cloak from around her throat and throwing it on a chair. Will peered inside from the door frame, staying out of sight.

He saw her standing in front of the table where demon scrolls littered the wooden surface and cold candles with their wax drippings sat in their holders. In one quick movement Moira swept her hands across the table and all the scrolls, books and candles fell to the floor. Moira turned and stood before the small window in the room, her back to Will. Her shoulders were rising and falling quickly with frustration. Then with a swipe of her hand the large wooden table flipped over with a bang that Will was sure could be heard through the Institute and maybe even the streets. Will caught a faint shimmer around her hands and he knew her magic was responsible for the table.

"Ms. Bane? I'm sorry for disturbing you." Will stepped from his hiding place, but Moira gave no sign that she heard him.

"Ms. Bane? I understand the frustration of not finding a cure." Will carefully approached the warlock, but she still kept her back towards him. Carefully Will reached out and placed a hand on Moira's shoulder. The warlock spun on her heel and faced the Shadowhunter. Wills mouth fell open, Moira's usually beautiful brown and blue eyes were covered over in a thick fog of grey. She seemed to be looking beyond Will at something he couldn't see.

"Moira?"

Before Will could plant his feet properly like he was trained to, a force pushed him back so hard he slid across the room until colliding with the opposite wall. He glanced back at Moira her powers were out of control, books were flying off the shelves the window in the small room flew open with an unseen force.

"Moira please listen to me!" Will yelled over the commotion

Moira whipped her head in his direction. She stretched her hand out to him and Will felt a pressure around his neck he realized that Moira meant to kill him. Her anger and emotion toward not being able to find a cure in time had taken over her. Will felt himself being lifted off the floor his feet dangling in the air, being pushed up against a bookshelf, helpless. Then the library doors pushed open and Magnus stood in the doorway his expression was cool.

"Moira!" Magnus yelled over the commotion

"Moira stop! This is not helping anybody! Jem is still okay and if you stop this you can save Will!" Magnus's cat eyes met Wills blue ones, his vision was starting to darken and his throat was begging for fresh clean air.

Will looked over at Moira her hand not holding Will was clenched into a fist and slowly it relaxed, the remaining books on the shelves stopped flying. Moira started to blink slowly with every blink the fog over her eyes disappeared and her mismatched ones returned. Will struggled against the invisible force. Moira realized what had happened gasped and released Will. He fell to the floor on hands and knees gasping for air. After a couple of calming breaths he looked across the room. Moria was on her knees tears streaming down her face and Magnus was crouched beside her whispering to her. Will and Moira made eye contact and she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Will I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She mumbled behind her mouth

Will stood up on shaky legs and then kneeled beside Moira, opposite Magnus. He wasn't mad he wasn't anything.

"I'm glad Jem has someone like you." Moira looked up at him as his hoarse words came out

"I just wanted to help, I knew the possibility of failure, but I wasn't prepared to be stopped so soon from a cure."

Will took Moira's hand in his.

"There is no cure, you have been through these scrolls hundred times. Anything that seemed a cure would only prolong Jems life, but for how long?" Will never wanted to admit this to himself, yin fen only helped Jem, but it was no prolonged cure.

Moira's leaned her head away, then quietly she spoke.

"It seems I have made a bit of a mess in your library." Will looked down at her and she lifted her head with a giant smile on her face. Magnus started to laugh and soon Will was also.

After an hour of a combination between Magnus's magic and upper body strength from Will and Moira, they had the library back to normal. Will looked over at Moira.

"I am really thankful for your help." He extended a hand towards the warlock and she took his hand in hers. They didn't say another word as Will walked the two warlocks to the front door of the Institute and they stepped out into the dark air of London.


End file.
